Treat You Better
by swaggysuga
Summary: Kim Namjoon, badboy sekaligus rapper di kampusnya yang berpacaran dengan Kim Seokjin, si baik hati yang selalu tersakiti karena kelakuan Namjoon kepadanya. NamJin / bxb / Namjoon x Seokjin / Uke!Seokjin Seme!Namjoon


_"_ _I'm sorry if I'm both your umbrella and the rain." – Tablo_

 **Treat You Better**

 ** _swaggysuga_**

 **Kim Namjoon (21 y.o) x Kim Seokjin (20 y.o)**

 **NamJin / T**

.

.

.

 _Namjoonie, jangan tidur malam-malam._

 _Bekal yang kuletakkan di lokermu dimakan, ya. XO_

 _Hari ini aku akan ke perpustakaan pusat, aku tahu kau tak bisa mengantarku karena akan latihan band hari ini. Semangat latihannya, ya!_

Pesan-pesan itu mampir setiap jam ke ponsel Namjoon. Semuanya dari Kim Seokjin, kekasih Namjoon yang baik hati, juniornya di kampus. Setiap umat pasti setuju kalau Namjoon sangat beruntung karena mendapatkan seorang Seokjin, primadona dari jurusan Tata Boga yang memang sudah lama tergila-gila padanya semenjak ia menonton Namjoon menjadi _rapper_ dalam bandnya.

Sayangnya, Namjoon tak merasa beruntung.

Ia malah kesal karena tadinya ia bercanda ketika menerima Seokjin sebagai kekasihnya. Bagaimana tidak, Seokjin menyatakan perasaannya di depan banyak orang dengan modal nekat. Namjoon—setengah kasihan dan usil—menerimanya dan mendeklarasikan Kim Seokjin sebagai kekasihnya. Aslinya, Namjoon tak mencintai Seokjin sama sekali, _hingga detik ini_.

Tapi nasib memang nasib. Seokjin sekarang diabaikan secara sadis oleh Namjoon, dianggap sampah di hadapan teman-temannya, dimanapun ia tak diakui oleh Namjoon. Tapi Seokjin tak mudah menyerah. Ia terus mempertahankan Namjoon sebagai kekasihnya, tak peduli apapun yang Namjoon lakukan kepadanya.

Kim Seokjin menelan sakitnya sendirian.

 **—** **Treat You Better—**

"Mau sampai kapan hyung seperti ini?"

Taehyung, adik semata wayang Seokjin menyandarkan tubuhnya ke dinding sembari memerhatikan kakaknya yang sedang memasak makanan untuk Namjoon. Pagi-pagi begini ia sudah repot-repot memasakkan _bento_ ala Jepang, favorit Namjoon. Wanginya sungguh menggugah selera.

"Aku yakin suatu hari nanti dia akan luluh," senyum manis tersungging di wajah Seokjin.

"Kalau tidak, laporkan padaku. Biar kutonjok dia."

Seokjin terkekeh sambil asyik menggoreng _tempura_. "Pasti."

 **—** **Treat You Better—**

Dengan semangat Seokjin menghampiri kelas Namjoon sambil membawa bekal di tangan. Ia mengambil jurusan yang berbeda dengan Namjoon. Seokjin mengambil jurusan Tata Boga, sementara Namjoon adalah mahasiswa jurusan arsitektur.

Dan di sanalah Namjoon, sedang membaca buku dengan serius di bangkunya. Seokjin selalu suka ketika Namjoon sedang serius. Dengan perlahan Seokjin menghampiri Namjoon.

"Namjoonie," ujarnya seraya meletakkan bekal di meja Namjoon. "Ini bekal untukmu, jangan lupa dima—"

"Aku sedang tidak ingin," sahut Namjoon acuh sambil terus memainkan ponsel di tangannya.

Semua mata tertuju kepada mereka berdua, menyaksikan kelanjutan drama gratisan pagi hari. Siapapun tahu bahwa Namjoon tidak pernah menaruh minat kepada Seokjin. Sedikit membungkuk, Seokjin mendesiskan sesuatu agar teman-teman Namjoon tidak terlalu mendengarnya.

"Tapi ini _bento_ kesukaanmu, makanan di kantin itu tidak mengandung kadar gizi yang baik, jadi sebaiknya kau memakan ini."

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak mau!" sentak Namjoon kasar sambil membanting _bento_ pemberian Seokjin ke lantai kelas. Seokjin terhenyak, sementara semua teman-teman sekelas Namjoon kompak membelalakkan mata, kaget melihat kawannya menjadi seperti itu. Setelah sukses menghamburkan _bento_ buatan Seokjin, ia berjalan cuek keluar dari kelas, menyisakan Seokjin yang kini membungkuk sambil membereskan _bento_ yang sudah tak berbentuk.

"Astaga, Seokjin," Bora, teman sekelas Namjoon segera menghampiri Seokjin dan membantunya membereskan bento itu. "Kau tidak apa-apa, kan?"

Seokjin mengangguk, matanya sudah memerah menahan tangis. Ia tidak mau dianggap payah oleh teman-teman Namjoon. Seokjin ingin menunjukkan bahwa ia kuat.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, terima kasih Bora noona."

"Ya, ya. Dia memang kadang keterlaluan. Biar nanti kami yang bicara dengannya," hibu Bora.

Seokjin membungkukkan tubuhnya sambil memeluk kotak _bento_ yang isinya sudah tak karuan. "Terima kasih, noona. Aku pamit dulu, kelasku sudah hampir dimulai."

Bora menatap sosok Seokjin sampai menghilang di balik pintu. Dengan gemas ia segera keluar dan menemui Namjoon yang sedang merokok di belakang tembok kelas mereka. Tendangan kesal Bora layangkan ke kaki Namjoon.

"Aw, kau kenapa sih?!" Namjoon mengaduh, lumayan juga sakitnya karena Bora memakai _high heels_ 8 cm.

"Kau gila?! Dia itu pacarmu, mau sampai kapan kau permalukan dia di depan umum?!" racau Bora.

"Aku sudah tak menganggap dia pacarku. Kau kan tahu, aku menyukai perempuan seksi, sepertimu," tatapan Namjoon meliar ke tubuh Bora dari atas sampai bawah.

"Aku tak peduli kau suka pada siapa, padaku, atau satpam kampus, tapi tolong jangan perlakukan Seokjin seperti itu, dia tak layak mendapat perlakuan brengsekmu."

"Aku sudah bilang kalau aku mau putus, dia yang tidak pernah mau. Maka seharusnya ia terima saja akibatnya."

" _Sinting_ ," gumam Bora sambil lalu. Namjoon hanya terkekeh mendengarnya, seolah mendapatkan tantangan baru.

 **—** **Treat You Better—**

Hari ini benar-benar biru bagi Seokjin. Hatinya teriris, luluh lantak, hancur atas penolakan Namjoon yang semakin menjadi-jadi. Ia kecewa bercampur malu karena Namjoon tega memperlakukannya seperti itu. Meskipun begitu, kelas akan tetap berjalan seperti biasa, dan hari ini mereka akan membuat pai susu. Nampaknya itu sangat bisa ditangkap oleh teman sekelasnya, Jaehwan.

"Awas, jangan salah antara garam dan gula."

Buru-buru Seokjin tersadar karena tangannya hampir memasukkan sesendok garam ke dalam adonan kuenya. Beruntung Jaehwan menahan tangannya.

"Terima kasih Jaehwan," Seokjin tersenyum kikuk.

"Kau kenapa? Dari tadi melamun terus, pasti ada sesuatu."

"Tidak apa-apa," Seokjin berusaha tenang dan fokus pada adonannya.

"Pulang nanti kita ke kafeku, yuk. Aku ada resep baru, dan aku ingin kau jadi orang pertama yang mencobanya."

Tawaran Jaehwan sontak membuat Seokjin gembira. Ya, selain Namjoon, sumber kebahagiaan terbesarnya adalah makanan.

"Oke!"

 **—** **Treat You Better—**

Namjoon sedang berjalan ke arah mobilnya ketika melihat Seokjin berjalan berdampingan dengan Jaehwan. Tanpa sadar matanya terus memerhatikan keduanya yang sesekali tertawa dan melakukan _skinship_ seperti menyentuh pundak, bahkan terkadang Jaehwan dengan berani merangkul Seokjin.

Geram. Itu yang Namjoon rasakan saat ini. Namun akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk tak ambil pusing, lalu masuk ke dalam mobilnya, melesatkannya cepat-cepat di jalanan.

 **—** **Treat You Better—**

"Terima kasih sudah mengajakku ke kafemu. Aku harap resep barumu sukses!"

Jaehwan tersenyum mendengar penuturan tulus Seokjin. Pemuda manis itu turun dari mobil Jaehwan karena mereka sudah tiba di rumahnya.

"Apa kau mau dijemput besok?"

Sejenak Seokjin berpikir, lalu mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Oke, besok akan kujemput jam sembilan pagi. Aku pulang dulu, Seokjin."

Setelah pamit, Jaehwan melajukan mobilnya meninggalkan rumah Seokjin. Ia hanya tersenyum mengingat perlakuan manis Jaehwan kepadanya. Sungguh berbeda dengan yang dilakukan Namjoon kepadanya.

 **—** **Treat You Better—**

Esoknya, jurusan Tata Boga mendadak heboh karena Jaehwan datang bersama Seokjin, semobil pula. Yang mereka tahu, Seokjin masih menyandang status 'kekasih Kim Namjoon'. Tapi sekarang Seokjin seolah asyik dengan dunianya bersama Jaehwan. Kemana-mana menempel terus.

Kabar itu rupanya sampai di telinga Namjoon. Pemuda bertubuh tinggi itu menggeleng kuat, mencoba acuh dengan semua desas-desus yang mampir padanya. Namun sial, ia malah bertemu dengan Seokjin yang sedang berjalan berdua di lorong kampus.

Mata Seokjin menangkap sosok Namjoon yang sedang berjalan berlawanan arah dengannya. Hatinya mencelos, namun ia berusaha menguatkan dirinya, bertekad untuk tidak lagi jatuh ke dalam pesona Namjoon.

Mereka berdua semakin dekat. Namjoon kira, Seokjin akan meninggalkan Jaehwan dan menempel kepadanya seperti biasa, dan menceritakan ini itu sampai kuping Namjoon pekak.

Tetapi tidak.

Kali ini Seokjin hanya melewatinya, bungkam seribu bahasa, bahkan lirikan pun tak diberinya kepada sosok Namjoon.

Jika ada dokter yang sedang iseng menempelkan stetoskop ke dada Namjoon, suara ' _krak_ ' yang berasal dari hati pemuda itu mungkin akan terdengar jelas.

 **—** **Treat You Better—**

Berkali-kali Namjoon mengecek ponselnya. Berhari-hari lalu masih tersisa pesan-pesan dari Seokjin. Namun sudah lewat satu purnama, Namjoon tak mendapati nomor Seokjin melayangkan sehuruf pun pesan kepadanya. Ia membuka galeri ponselnya, melirik takut-takut kepada wajah Seokjin ketika kekasihnya itu memakai ponselnya diam-diam dan mengambil selfie dengan _duck face_ yang sangat imut. Kini yang Namjoon dapatkan hanyalah lirikan sarat luka dan pengabaian luar biasa dari pemuda manis itu.

"Hahaha," Namjoon tertawa sinis. "Siapa sih dia itu?! Hanya junior tak tahu diuntung yang bisa mendapatkanku sebentar saja."

Tapi tawa sinis itu nampaknya menjadi bumerang bagi dirinya sendiri.

Malam itu, ditemani hembusan angin malam yang melewati jendela kamarnya, Namjoon menangis dalam diam sambil menggenggam ponselnya erat.

 **—** **Treat You Better—**

Tiga kali ketukan mengundang Seokjin untuk berlari ke pintu rumahnya. Hari ini Jaehwan mengajaknya pergi ke toko buku, dan ia heran kenapa cepat sekali Jaehwan datang. Ia belum bersiap-siap sama sekali.

"Kok cepat se—"

"Selamat pagi, Seokjin."

Alis Seokjin bertaut ketika melihat sosok yang ada di depannya. Kim Namjoon. Ia kira Jaehwan datang kepagian. Segera Seokjin menutup kembali pintunya, sayang kaki Namjoon menahan pintu itu agar tak tertutup.

"Seokjin, tunggu, tolong beri aku kesempatan untuk berbicara."

"Tidak, aku tidak mau mendengar apapun darimu. Cepat pergi."

Namjoon bersikeras, "Aku tidak akan pergi sampai kau mendengarkanku."

"Terserah."

Tangan Seokjin terlepas dari kenop pintu, membuat pintu itu terbuka dan menampilkan sosok Namjoon di depannya. Seokjin bukannya menyerah, ia hanya kesal dengan perlakuan Namjoon dan tak sudi mengeluarkan tenaga lebih untuk pemuda itu.

"Seokjin, tolong dengarkan aku, kali ini saja," lirih Namjoon. "Aku memang berengsek, kurang ajar. Tapi sekarang aku sadar bahwa aku tak bisa hidup tanpamu. Kehilanganmu membuatku hampir gila—aku frustrasi apalagi melihatmu bersama temanmu begitu akrab dan mengabaikanku—"

"Tidak hyung, kau hanya tak suka merasa kalah," Seokjin tersenyum lemah, panggilan _hyung_ itu membuat diri Namjoon semakin remuk. "Maaf, tapi aku sudah tak menganggapmu sebagai kekasihku lagi. _We are done_. Dan aku rasa hyung bisa pergi sekarang."

Seokjin berjalan gontai ke dalam rumahnya, meninggalkan Namjoon yang begitu hancur di depan pintunya. Tak satu langkah pun berani Namjoon ambil untuk menghampiri Seokjin, merengkuhnya erat sampai mati rasa. Tapi itu hanya ada di imajinasinya.

Namjoon hilang arah.

 **—** **Treat You Better—**

"Oh, kau ternyata sudah bertransformasi menjadi _zombie_?"

Bora mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Namjoon yang kerap kali melamun hampir setiap detik. Si jenius itu bahkan kemarin dicaci maki dosen karena tidak becus menjawab kuis. Bawah matanya menghitam, air mukanya lesu. Sekarang pun Namjoon hanya abai dengan semua tindakan Bora.

"Kudengar dari informan yang aktual dan terpercaya, hari ini Kim Seokjin dan Lee Jaehwan resmi berpacaran. Itukah yang membuatmu sendu setengah mati, kawan?" Bora tersenyum licik.

"Belum, bangsat, kau berisik sekali."

"Tahu juga kau rupanya. Mampus kau," desis Bora di hadapan Namjoon. "Kalau aku jadi kau, pilihanku hanya dua; mati bunuh diri atau mencoba mendapatkan Seokjin kembali."

"Kau tak tahu apa-apa," Namjoon mengusak wajah lelahnya.

"Duh, ada yang sedang meremehkanku rupanya. Aku tahu kau datang ke rumahnya dan ditolak habis-habisan olehnya. Dimana sejarahnya seorang Kim Namjoon ditolak seseorang?" pancing Bora. "Aku bahkan tahu bahwa sekarang dia sedang sendirian. Lee Jaehwan tidak masuk karena sedang melancong bersama orangtuanya ke New Zealand."

"Benarkah?" Namjoon berkata antusias.

"Ya. Sana ke kelasnya. Aku rasa dia sedang di sana sekarang."

Namjoon menggigit bibir bawahnya, lalu bangkit dan berlari ke kelas Seokjin. Tidak, ia belum resmi putus dengan kekasihnya, karena kata putus itu belum disetujui oleh kedua belah pihak. Untuk kali ini, Namjoon ingin egois.

 **—** **Treat You Better—**

Seokjin sedang melihat-lihat resep kue untuk dibuat bersama Jaehwan ketika Namjoon datang dan menariknya keluar kelas. Pemuda itu meronta, mencoba melepaskan diri dari cengkraman Namjoon. Namun tenaga Namjoon yang lebih kuat berhasil membawanya hingga ke sudut lorong kampus, menyudutkannya ke dinding.

"Hyung, lepaskan," Seokjin berujar pelan.

Namjoon menatap mata Seokjin dalam. "Seokjinnie, _please_. Aku tak bisa, aku tak bisa melupakanmu. _Aku mencintaimu_. Jangan dekat dengan siapapun lagi, tolong kembalilah padaku. Aku janji akan memperlakukanmu lebih baik, aku janji akan membalas semua pesanmu, meneleponmu duluan, memakan masakanmu, mengantarmu kemanapun kau mau, dan kalau aku melanggarnya," Namjoon tercekat, "Kau boleh pergi, dengan siapapun, terserah."

Pegangan di pergelangan tangan Seokjin melemah. Sumpah, Seokjin baru kali ini melihat Namjoon serapuh itu. Ya, Namjoon- _nya_ yang biasanya kasar kini sedang memohon-mohon kepadanya. Ia sungguh tak bisa percaya ini.

Namun ia ingin percaya. Lagi-lagi ia jatuh ke dalam pesona Namjoon. Lelaki itu selalu berhasil merebut semua atensi Seokjin. Apalagi kini Seokjin melihat adanya keseriusan dalam setiap kata yang Namjoon ucap, dalam tatapan penuh harapnya kepada Seokjin. Namjoon memang racun sekaligus penawar bagi Seokjin, _hujan deras sekaligus payung teduh yang melindunginya_.

Tanpa banyak kata, Seokjin memiringkan kepalanya dan mengecup pipi Namjoon, lama, perlahan dan lembut. Ia melepaskan kecupannya dan tersenyum sambil mengusap pipi Namjoon dengan ibu jarinya.

"Ingatkan aku untuk pergi jika kau tidak menepati janjimu," bisik Seokjin.

Namjoon tersenyum lega, lalu menarik pinggang Seokjin dan menempelkan kedua belah bibirnya ke milik Seokjin yang ranum dan terasa halus, mengecapnya perlahan namun pasti, dengan irama yang beraturan. Seokjin mengalungkan lengannya ke leher Namjoon, menikmati ciuman penuh cinta yang Namjoon berikan ke bibirnya.

Beruntung kampus masih sepi, kawan.

 **—** **Treat You Better—**

" _Jadi bagaimana?_ "

"Sukses. Kau harus membawakanku oleh-oleh, Lee Jaehwan."

" _Matre._ "

"Tidak ada yang gratis di dunia ini, _darling_."

" _Ya, ya. Akan kubawakan bule satu truk._ "

"Aku suka cowok lokal."

" _Kubawakan baju kotor kalau begitu. Sudah dulu ya Bora noona, sebentar lagi aku akan_ take off. Bye!"

"Semoga kau tidak jatuh ke laut dan dimakan hiu! _See you soon_."

Usai sudah konspirasi yang sangat baik antara Bora dan Jaehwan untuk membuat Namjoon kembali kepada Seokjin.

.

.

.

 **END**

 **Hai hai. Aku bawa Namjin lagi nih, kemarin diminta sama Blacklunalite. Jelek ya Kalun, maafin :")**

 **Kepada Yth. Readernim di tempat,**

 **fav and review please! Hehehe.**


End file.
